Sold My Soul
by Elric-Chan
Summary: It was a mistake. That much he knew. But still... carrying Sasuke's child was not. And he would do what he had to, even if it meant shedding his male body... [sasunaru, MPreg]


**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto. Not even its bishies.**

**Before you read this, please note:**

**This contains yaoi. SasuNaru to be specific.**

**This contains pregnancy. Male pregnancy. MPreg, as some fondly call it.**

**If you do not like those things, go educate yourself with my profile and leave. Allow me to go about with my story, and leave your rude comments where they belong inside your own head.**

**Moving on, this story is a tentative attempt at writing something new. I'm not entirely sure what will happen with it, but I'm sure I'll have some fun writing it. I'm not sure where this will go, or even if people will like it, but... I'll do what I can.**

**Have fun reading!**

* * *

_It was a mistake. That much he knew._

_**SOLD MY SOUL**_

Naruto heaved once more over the toilet in front of him, staring in horror at what was solid proof that he was sick.

But he couldn't be sick. What on earth could have made him sick, what sort of virus or sickness could he have contracted? His jaw hardened as he thought.

He could think of one thing.

"Maybe you're sick." A tentative voice suggested from outside the door.

Speak of the devil.

He turned in surprise toward the door, and turned back to face the toilet just as quickly, a blush spreading across his cheeks. Maybe it was the fact that Sasuke _hadn't_ spoken to him in over a month, or maybe just knowing that his teammate was watching him throw up had startled him.

"And what if I am?" Naruto brought the back of his hand to his mouth. He heard Sasuke shift uncomfortably behind him.

"Well... what made you sick?"

Naruto's whole body winced; it was unlikely that Sasuke had missed it.

"What... do you think?" he growled out, and Sasuke swallowed heavily.

"I don't know."

Naruto turned to look at him again; turned to look Sasuke in the eyes for the first time in a month.

_Naruto's eyes opened slowly in the dark, but they had not quite adjusted before he realized that he was naked, and that he was lying in a bed with someone who carried a very familiar scent._

_"Sasuke...?"_

_"Naruto." Sasuke's voice was husky, and it was obvious that he had been lying there awake much longer than Naruto had. And yet they were still so close, still locked in such an intimate position; even their fingers were still laced. Sasuke hadn't done anything to move away from Naruto._

_"Sasuke... um..."_

_"We had sex." His three words hit Naruto like several kunai to the chest._

_"H...how?"_

_"I don't know how it happened."_

_It was then that Naruto looked up. His eyes locked with Sasuke's, and for a moment, it was all they needed. It didn't matter how they had come to make love, or that they were now lying wrapped in each other's arms. He inclined his head, and felt his lips meet Sasuke's softly._

"I _do not_ have a disease!" Sasuke shouted, his fists at his sides, infuriated by the accusation Naruto had just thrown at him.

"Well then how else do you explain me being sick, Mr.-I'll-Take-Advantage-Of-My-Teammate-And-Screw-Him-In-The-Ass?!"

"This is _NOT MY FAULT_!"

Naruto had carefully avoided putting himself into any situation that would bring him within five feet of Sasuke ever since their night of passion (and ever since he had known him, really), but now he was standing less than inches from him, their faces dangerously close.

"It is_ so_ your fault!"

There they stood, engaged in a furious shouting match centimeters from each other's faces. Naruto was angry beyond belief, and from what he could see, so was Sasuke.

"You are _not_ going to blame this on me!"

As Naruto opened his mouth to retort, a shock ripped through him and he swiftly whirled around to duck his head over the toilet. Surprise shook him again as he felt Sasuke's body right behind him, kneeling, and a cold hand swept his blonde bangs from his face. He drew a shuddering breath and pulled the handle to flush everything away.

"Naruto?"

"I'm fine," Naruto gasped, knocking Sasuke's hand to the side, but the raven was too fast for him. He caught Naruto's hand in his own.

"Naruto, you need to see Tsunade."

Naruto glared at him. "So she can tell me what you gave me?"

"_Whatever it is_," Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "She'll be able to tell you."

Naruto turned his head to gaze into the murky depths of the water still swirling lazily in the toilet, and he tightened his hand around Sasuke's.

"Fine." He allowed Sasuke to help him to his feet. "But you're coming with me."

"I planned on it."

"Not for moral support," Naruto said venemously, jerking his hand out of Sasuke's grip. "It's so I can kick your ass when I find out what you did to me."

"I wish you'd... stop acting like this."

"Why should I?" Naruto nearly shouted. "_You_-"

"Because," Sasuke said, pulling them close enough together so that his lips brushed Naruto's ear, and his voice lowered to a seductive whisper. "What we did was not my choice alone."

A shiver ran down Naruto's spine, but he pulled his head away all the same. "Stop it."

"Then you stop being an asshole."

Naruto frowned at him, but bit back his retort. As he did, he swayed violently, and Sasuke caught him.

"If I'm going to Tsunade..." he mumbled. "We'd better go _now_."

---

"No!" Naruto hissed, fighting tooth and nail as Sasuke dragged him from behind the medic-nin's building wall, where had just gotten sick moments earlier. "I don't want Sakura-chan to see me!"

"You... need... to... go..." Sasuke said as he struggled with Naruto, but the blonde was being entirely impossible. With a deep breath, he simply let go of Naruto. As he stumbled and fell, Sasuke kneeled down beside him and brought their lips together.

The forceful kiss lasted for about three seconds until Naruto spluttered and pushed him away.

"What are you doing?" he snarled, but Sasuke only smirked and flipped Naruto over his shoulder. This did not go down well.

Sasuke had reached the front door by the time Naruto finally agreed to go in on his own two feet.

"We don't have to tell Sakura why we're here," Sasuke whispered, but Naruto brought an irritated hand to the raven's face, shoving it out of his range of vision.

"Naruto? Sasuke?"

Sakura came around the corner, and it was only Sasuke's firm hand that kept Naruto from turning back.

"We're here to see Tsunade." Sasuke told her shortly. "Naruto is sick."

Sakura blinked at Sasuke's curt tone, but disappeared around the corner to find Tsunade. She returned a moment later with the woman, and Naruto smiled in spite of himself.

"Obaa-chan," he said, and his tone turned somber. "I'm-"

"Sick, yes." She frowned. "What's wrong, exactly?"

Naruto flushed, and frantically looked toward Sasuke. Tsunade raised an eyebrow. She gestured toward a room off the hall they were standing in.

"In here, if you please."

Her eyebrows lifted even further as Sasuke made to follow Naruto into the room. She held a hand out.

"No, Obaa-chan," Naruto said, still red-faced. "He has to be here."

"Why?" It was Sakura who asked.

Sasuke turned to her coldly. "It's complicated."

She shuffled back, and Tsunade closed the door, leaving her in the hallway. Naruto sighed in the relief that she would not be present, and Sasuke laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Naruto flinched away from it, his features still angry.

"So tell me." Tsunade continued to look suspiscious at Sasuke's insistence.

Naruto took a few gulping breaths, but no words came out. His blush merely intensified, and his eyes were fixed on a particularly cracked floor tile.

"Tsunade." Naruto jumped at the sound of Sasuke's voice, and both he and the medic-nin looked at him.

"Naruto and I..."

The blonde held his breath.

"We had sex."

Tsunade blinked, her brow furrowed. "Well, that's certainly unexpected."

"Don't bother asking how, because neither of us remembers." Sasuke told her, a faint blush shimmering on his own cheeks, but he held her gaze. "Naruto just..."

"You think you've got a disease from him." Tsunade told Naruto.

"Yes..." Naruto said, looking up in surprise before blushing harder and dropping his eyes again. "I think I did."

"We can find out," she told him matter-of-factly. "It's easy."

Her eyes landed on Sasuke, and remained on him as she ushered Naruto into another room. "You stay."

Sasuke nodded, and folded his arms as he leaned back against the counter. He put his head back and closed his eyes.

"How could I get myself into a situation like this?"

_"Heh... you think the pervy old sage'll buy me some ramen tomorrow?" Naruto grinned as he scampered down the street. Sasuke scowled after him, following a safe distance behind the rambunctious teen._

_"Do you think maybe I'll get any sleep tonight?" Sasuke asked him irritably. Naruto turned around, a mocking frown on his face._

_"Not if Sakura-chan comes around again,_ Sasuke-kun_..." he teased, running a finger lightly down Sasuke's chest. Sasuke batted it away impatiently._

_"As if I want to sleep _with_ anyone," he scoffed, and Naruto laughed out loud._

_"Keep that attitude, and you'll never get laid!"_

_"Shout it to Konoha, why don't you?"_

_"Maybe I will." Naruto eyed him mischieviously. Sasuke ignored him, and strode through the gate to his front door. Naruto pouted._

_"Oh come on, Sasuke..." he said as the raven pushed open the door, and as soon as the charcoal eyes met his, he smiled wickedly, turned his back, and threw out his arms. He drew a lungful of air as his voice rose several decibels._

_"UCHIH-"_

_"Idiot!" Sasuke threw himself at Naruto, knocking the blonde to the floor._

And somehow they had ended up kissing.

Sasuke scowled again as the memory filled him. Why was that all he could remember? Surely, _surely_, he should be able to remember the part where he stripped and willingly climbed into bed to screw Naruto?

He raised his head and opened his eyes as the door swung open and Naruto sidled out, looking disgruntled.

"Where's Tsunade?" Sasuke asked, shocked to hear how weak his voice was. Naruto came to lean on the counter beside him.

"She's looking at my results." Naruto looked as though he were going to be sick again.

They waited in silence for a few more minutes, their fingertips brushing, their bodies closer than Naruto had lately been allowing. Sasuke was, in spite of himself, enjoying it. It was a nice change that Naruto wasn't treating him rudely.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke looked over to meet Naruto's blue eyes.

"Do you... feel it too?" His eyes remained locked on Sasuke's, and somehow, their fingertips reached closer and touched. "It's kind of like... electricity..."

There was definitely something.

"We have a bond," Sasuke said, his eyes softening. He found that he was breathing his words onto Naruto's lips. When had this happened? He could feel the kiss lingering between them...

"That bond is about to get stronger."

Their moment shattered, they both looked up to Tsunade's bewildered face.

"What is it?" Naruto was suddenly striding toward her, his hand leaving Sasuke's. He had never seen her look so speechless.

"Tsunade?" Sasuke asked, coming up behind Naruto to stand at his side.

Her eyes darted back and forth between each of their anxious faces.

"He's... pregnant."

_**T.B.C...**_

* * *

**A/N: Hmm... the good old MPreg. I must admit right now that I'm going to be no good at explaining it, because I've never even been pregnant myself, and because I've never written it before.**

**There's a first time for everything, though, I suppose.**

**So, I'll just turn to my next possible option. Read the next chapter to find out what that is.**


End file.
